A Letter To The Avatar In Training
by StoneRelics89
Summary: Elderly Korra writes a letter to the next Avatar since she is still unable to connect to her past lives. She offers guidance to the next Avatar. The letter has hints as to what became of the rest of the characters. Takes places after Book 4. When I wrote this the last 5 episodes have not aired.


To The Avatar In Training,

Hey there. I never been the best at writing these things, so I'll just be up front. Because of my previous conflicts you cannot call on your past lives. That reason is why I felt the need to write to you. I'm not sure if you will be able to call on me for direction on your journey. No one can walk the path alone. You would be stupid trying to.

I'm not going to retell my adventures, even though I admit they were pretty epic. I am sure you can read about them in the recorded history. It has taken more than a couple tough lessons but as one of my former teachers once told me its more about the path and the growth one goes through to reach their destination that matters the most. Yeah I don't expect you to get it at first, heck I don't even know how old you will be when you read this! I certainly did not understand it till my middle years. I have the scars to prove it, not all of them physical.

Your responsibilities will be physically and mentally demanding. Hardship at times will discourage you from fulfilling your duties. Trust me I would know from experience after my mentor made the ultimate sacrifice to preserve what he believed in. I know it happened to me during a period of time in my later years after I lost one of my friends. In the ongoing battle to maintain balance in the world and within yourself, you too will be placed in situations that may involve such a sacrifice. You will face your own crucibles, when you will be tested. At times doubt will enter your mind and you will fail. Learn from those situations and then move forward. Please, I urge you to push through; there will always people counting on you.

I sense the world shifting out of an era of peace. Much has changed in such a short amount of time. Technology continues improving at an incredible speed. The conditions you will be living in will be so unlike any thing from the past. The challenges lying ahead will be different from those than any previous Avatar had to face. Any task I could not accomplish or any threat I failed to deal with now becomes your burden to handle and for that I am sorry. Distinguishing the enemy will never be as clear as black and white. Most people straddle on the gray line and can be swayed to either direction. Lookup the story about the Great Uniter sometime. Kuvira, a leader whose brutal methods brought together the Earth Nation, found redemption aiding Admiral Iroh and General Rohan during the Great Spirit Quake. I have seen the story go the other way as well and you find yourself facing a friend you once trusted. A friend that had started will all the best intentions but was lead astray.

You will never be alone. Your allies and friends will be your greatest advantage. They do get on your nerves, but the value of their friendship cannot be over stated. There are those friendships that are so strong they can transcend life times. You will always be welcomed in the Air Nation. Ever since I could remember I have been friends with the Air Nation leaders' families. They are more than willing to provide you help should you ever need it like they have to me. There will be those people who are will to lend a hand when you need it the most.

Take King Wu for instance. Well now he is more of figure head since he instituted a democracy at my suggestion or insistence really. He has offered to provide you with protection since the White Lotus where disbanded years ago. The problem is not that you will be in any kind of immediate danger. The thing is, people do not believe in the Avatar like they once did. Strangers could be quick to take advantage of you. Humans and spirits have been through a long period of peace. Both have felt that there is no longer a need for an Avatar. We are no longer the bridge between humans and spirits but moderators.

And as for spiritual matters, you are on your own kid. I can only pass on to you what an old acquaintance told me, when in the spirit world you end up finding something you didn't know you were looking for in the first place. Your spiritual side is just as important as your connection to the four elements. Knowing how to leverage your abilities is a matter of experience and learning. You will need to find teachers. Usually the best teachers are found in the most unexpected places, like swamps or pro bending arenas where Bolin used to coach before moving to the Air Temples. I expect you will not be a total wimp coming from the Earth Nation. Be humble. While you will be an Avatar some day that does not make you the expert in everything. I could never quite learn lighting bending no matter how much the retired Chief of Police Mako tried to teach me.

My candle is about to burn out. My time back home has allowed me to reflect on my life. I have realized what I care about the most, beside from being the Avatar, is that one person always by my side. That connection may not be apparent from the beginning, hell ours was not. But even in the hardest times she has always been supportive. Find that peace and comfort for yourself. Falling into the identity of the Avatar is easy enough, but do not lose sight of who _you_ are individually.

I wish I had more time with you. My time in nearly up. You are going to be the Avatar; guiding the world towards peace balance. It has been an exhilarating and rewarding experience.

Good Luck,

-Korra


End file.
